the_seasmoke_privateer_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seasmoke
The Seasmoke is the Frigate ship of primarily Nordic design, as it was commissioned and built in Dawnstar, however as the ship was chartered by the Maormer Captain Aeironn, the ship features certain aspects of design akin to his people. History The ship's age is hard to tell, however, from what rumour on the ship can tell, the ship was built early in the Captains career and was the first ship solely under his command. Many of those who are interested in such matters put the ships age at rough 120 years, perhaps even more. The ships appears in various places across its timeline, primarily raiding the Southern Coasts, it became the Flagship of what would become known as the Seasmoke Pirate Fleet, that harried the territories now belonging to the Dominion as well as much of Southern Cyrodiil. Though the ship never restricted itself to these waters, during the favourable seasons, the ship would head North and plunder as far as Vvardenfell and Skyrim. The Seasmoke would be the only surviving vessel of an unknown incident that caused the obliteration of the then Pirate Fleet and was sailed North to Wayrest where it made a more permanent port in Wayrest, being hired by the Gold Coast Trading Company as a Privateer vessel to defend the Illiac Bay trade lines from Pirates and various other threats. Structure The Seasmoke had the typical features of a Frigate vessel, with its distinct three masts and Multiple decks. The ships hull is long and sleek, so as to create as little resistance while cutting through the water, despite this, the ship was actually quite large. Featuring dark brown wood with billowing featureless white sails, its colours often bearing the 'Black' its own distinctive flag unique to the Seasmoke Fleet. The Main and Upper Deck The upper surface fo the ship was typical of any sailing ship. The primary mast cominp up from the middle, with stairs descending to the crew deck beside it. The main deck itself would have railings on either side, with small ballistae mounted on the railings on swivel ports, to be aimed more freely. At the bow of the ship, would be stairs leading to an upper deck, where at the very head of the ship, a much larger ballista would be mounted along with a tow-cable. Jutting out of this deck would be another smaller mast. At the main deck, going in towards the upper deck would be a door leading to the Quartermasters Office and cabin. At the stern of the ship, would be a matching set of stairs leading to an upper deck, where the helm can be found overlooking the main deck, several paces behind it a smaller mast would jut out. Below on the main deck going towards the stern upper deck would be a door leading the Captains Quarters. The 'Crew' Deck or Stern Middle Deck The Stairs coming down to the middle deck, comes down at the center of the deck itself, heading toward the stern would lead directly into the Mess Hall The mess hall is a collection of tables and benches arranged in an orderly fashion though often untidy as a result of the constant influx of crew. Also contained within the Mess Hall, is the Kitchens, a firepit and a series of counters forming a barricade, with a small side chambered room where the foods are stored, some on ice. Past this would be another larger hold, with a subdeck built into it, this is the Crew Deck proper, countless Cots, Bunks and hammocks are strewn across the floor and subdeck, this would by far be the most open space on the ship, the subdeck, going to the lower part of the ship, beside where the cargo hold would be. at the very back of this area would be the First Mates cabin. Remaining on the Middle deck and moving past the crew deck would be a hall way, dividing two rooms, to one side would be the Infirmary, with lines of cots, as well as countless storage cupboards, as well as some privacy dividers. To the other side of this in the hallway, would be the Latrines that emptied straight into the Sea outside. The 'Utility' Deck or Bow Middle Deck The Stairs coming down to the middle deck, comes down at the center of the deck itself, heading toward the bow, would lead into an ante chamber, with a hole in the deck, leading to the sub deck, along with stairs leading down, and a pulley system leading down. Moving past this area would take you into a corridor with two rooms on either side, leading to a large Metal door at the end of it. One of the side rooms would be a storage room for the more day-to-day materials to be used by the ship, from Kegs of Drink, to sailing and mast rope and other implements needed for the ship, most could be found here. On the opposing side would be the ships general armory, a room where general weapons and armour that are scavenged are kept. At the end of the corridor at the end of the hallway is the large very secure metal door, which leads into the Brig. With several cells spacious enough to hold a few dozen men if cramped, the cells are all metal and reinforced, with no windows and only a dingy lantern. The Storage Hold At the stern subdeck or lower deck, is devoted entirely to the storage of any long term cargo that is being carried by the Seasmoke, while this is quite a bit smaller than a dedicated cargo ship, the area is quite spacious and can fit a large number of crates within. Duties and Tasks * Guard duty, patrols and rotations. Being a Privateer Vessel, the ship naturally has quite a few enemies, as well as the common harbour bandit, as such the crew are required to partake in rotations of guard duty, falling into three 8 hour rotations. A Morning, Evening and Night Shift. This role will primarily be filled by the Vanguard and experienced crewman. * Carpentry - Crew will occassionally be assigned to oversee the maintenance of various wooden surfaces across the ship, such adhoc repairs until such time as the ship is overhauled while at dock. This includes the shaving of surfaces and transplants if necesary * Armoury and weapons maintenance - Crew may be assigned to inventory, and maintain the various arms within the armoury and mounted on the deck, such maintenance will later be inspected by the Bosun * Rigging maintenance - This job can very from changing out the ropes and chains, to climbing the nets and managing the fastening of the sails while up in the masts. This job will usually be managed by the Scouts and spotters as well as experienced deckhands on the ship * Custodial Duty - Crew may be assigned to partake in the swabbing of decks or general cleaning and tidying of the various parts of the ship, usually to be inspected by the Bosun upon completion. * Latrine Duty - Probably the worst of assignments, a crew member may be assigned to scrubbing and cleaning the ships Latrines, usually done as punishment though sometimes its merely bad fortune. Category:Locations